nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
M4A1
The M4A1 is an American-manufactured assault rifle that appears in multiple fanon maps. Spacefront The M4A1 has a thirty round magazine, medium penetration, and low recoil. These statistics make the M4A1 an effective weapon up until about round 12. The M4A1 can only be obtained from the Mystery Box. The M4A1 is not such a good weapon for headshots, even depsite its low recoil. When the M4A1 is Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine it becomes the "M4A115". The M4A115 has increased damage, an added Red Dot Sight, and a fourty-five round magazine. Apocalypse and Apocalypse II: Left Behind The Apocalypse ''and ''Apocalypse II: Left Behind versions of the M4A1 has the same stats and look as the Spacefront version. Origins﻿ The M4A1 has a different finish than the Spacefront, Apocalypse, and Apocalypse II: Left Behind versions. It can only be obtained from the Mystery Box. The stats of the M4A1 in Origins ''are exactly the same as its previous counterpart. When Pack-a-Punched the M4A1 becomes the "Mutilator". ﻿Lies The M4A1 is featured in Pmaws and is planned to be featured in ever map after words, along with many other Modern Warfare weapons. The ''Lies version is completely unaltered from Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer version. Pack-a-Punched When Pack-a-Punched it becomes the M5Z2. This version recieves a large damage upgrade, a grenade launcher, extended mags, and of course a sleaker and shinier new look. It's maximum ammo count is also increased. Trivia *According to Magma-Man's preference, he prefers to use the M4A1 in Modern Warfare 2 over any other weapon, thus he is going to put it into every one of his future zombie maps. A Darker Shade of White The M4A1 appears in A Darker Shade of White as a Mystery Box weapon. Effectiveness This M4A1 is an effective gun to use, and is similar to the AUG in power. However, it has a slightly slower Rate of Fire. Generally, the AUG is generally favoured over this gun. UR-M4M4 When Pack-a-Punched it becomes the UR-M4M4. It does more damage than the AUG 5OM3 and is a popular Pack-a-Punch weapon. It also gains a Reflex Scope, has less recoil and a faster reload. UR-GR4N When Super Punched it becomes the UR-GR4N. It is one of the most common weapons to use, as it's perfect Rate of Fire combined with damage makes it very popular. Trivia *UR-M4M4 translates to Your Mama and UR-GR4N translates to Your Gran. Modern Zombies (PaC) The M4A1 appears in Modern Zombies, it is a wall weapon that cost 1000 points. Pack-a-Punched When the M4A1 is Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the M4-Annihilator and it's stats increese. It also gets a gold camo. Inzurrection The M4A1 CQBR appears in Inzurrection. Category:Weapons Category:Daniel Smith's Weapons Category:Suburbs Category:Headquarters Category:Armory Category:Favela Category:Cosmodrome Category:Aftermath Category:Launch Category:Arrival Category:Intrusion Category:Rundown Category:Cornered Category:Pluto Category:Final Fronts Category:Chernobyl Category:Radiation (Spacefront) Category:Highrise Category:Japan Category:That's No Sandstorm Category:Judgement Day Category:Beginning of the End Category:The Evil Within Category:Roadkill Category:Firestorm Category:Israel Category:Wetwork Category:Temple of Doom Category:Paradise Category:The Risen Resistance Category:Arrival (Origins) Category:Documents Category:Johannesburg Category:Coordinates Category:Cliffs Category:Mothership Xeta Category:A Secret Revealed Category:Destination: Earth Category:Crash Landing Category:Sub Pens Category:Plague Category:Brainwashed Category:Daniel Smith Category:Pmaws Category:900bv Category:900bv's Weapons Category:A Darker Shade of White Category:Modern Zombies (PaC)